Aroden
Aroden (pronounced AIR-oh-den) was the immortal Azlanti human who raised the Starstone from the bottom of the Inner Sea in 1 AR, founded the city of Absalom, and became a living god. History Aroden was an immortal descendant of the ancient human kingdom of Azlant which sank below the waters of the Arcadian Ocean in -5293 AR, when the Starstone fell from space. The impact created the Inner Sea and cast the world into a thousand years of darkness. Somehow Aroden survived. Thus, he is considered the "Last of the First Humans" because he was (by several thousand years) the last "pure-blooded" High Azlanti to die. Other Azlanti survivors of the cataclysm interbred with other humans and, of course, died of old age. He is best known for raising the Starstone to its current resting place on the Isle of Kortos, at the heart of the city of Absalom. He thereafter ascended into the heavens, becoming the patron deity of the Kingdom of Taldor. Over a period of a few thousand years, Taldor (which is located due east of the Isle of Kortos) spread northwest across the southern reaches of the continent of Avistan, where its frontier land claimed territory now known as Cheliax. When Taldor eventually became decadent and effete, the clerics of Aroden took their religion (and their mandate from heaven) west to Cheliax. Aroden was a god of human culture, innovation, and history. An important prophecy known as the Starfall Doctrine suggested that he was to manifest in Cheliax in 4606 AR, marking the beginning of a long-awaited Age of Glory. Instead, at the appointed hour, Golarion was wracked with three weeks of storms (leaving the Eye of Abendego as a lasting reminder). When the weather broke, the clerics of Aroden found themselves disconnected from their god, and all presume Aroden is dead. Church of Aroden Most of Aroden's followers have become clerics of Iomedae, his greatest servant, who is one of the few mortals of Golarion to travel through the Starstone and gain divinity herself. Those few who do stay true to the Last Azlanti have been left without divine power, sometimes resorting to mimicking true clerical ability with magic items. They preside over crumbling temples, many of which have been taken over by other religions, most prominently that of Iomedae. Priest's Attire Priests of Aroden wear elaborate, archaic, multi-layered vestments popular in Taldor when the centre of the church was still located there. Tall hats or helmets are common as well, and are said to have been inspired by the fashions of ancient Azlant. The Twelve Guises of Aroden When Aroden walked the world disguised, he took on one of twelve guises: beggar, thief, fisherman, hunter, shepherd, farmer, soldier, merchant, tailor, craftsman, artist, and scholar. Travelers to Westcrown can find these guises carved into stone along the northern wall of the Canaroden in Westcrown, a long running canal in the Parego Spera district. References Category:Minor deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Glory domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Dead deities